


Screaming

by LilacGalaxies (pastelxzavva)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's trigger words are used :o, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Some angst...? Kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/LilacGalaxies
Summary: Bucky was sitting down, staring up at the ceiling. Dark grey. He looks around and sees Steve standing there, sky-blue eyes hard chips of turquoise.“желание.”





	Screaming

_Bucky was sitting down, staring up at the ceiling. Dark grey. He looks around and sees Steve standing there, sky-blue eyes hard chips of turquoise._

 

_“желание.”_ _ Bucky freezes, panic spearing his heart. _

 

_ “Oh, no no no-” He whispers, eyes already wide with terror as Steve continues. _

 

_ “ржавый.” Bucky whimpers as Steve speaks the next word in  _ the _ sequence, his whole body tensing as he fights back against it.  _

 

_ “печь.” Steve continues, starting to stalk in circles around him, glaring coldly.  _

 

_ “Please, stop.” Bucky chokes out, straining to keep in control. He knows that he’ll mostly give in by the next word, he knows he will- _

 

_ “ра-“ _

 

He screams and sits bolt upright, steady hands shove him back into the bed, a hand covering his mouth while the other pushes on his chest.

 

His eyes are very slow to open but when they do, he stares up at Steve, who looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and a frown, his hands gentle as he holds Bucky down, but they are still firm enough to hold him in place. 

 

There’s fear in Bucky’s eyes. 

 

Real, actual fear that make Steve want to cry because something happened in Bucky’s dream. Something to scare him to the point of looking at  _ Steve _ in fear. 

 

“Buck, are you okay..? You can tell me if you want.” Steve offered, easing up a little bit before he let out a gasp as Bucky shoved him away and proceeded to curl up, cowering against his pillows. 

 

“Hey, hey, Buck. It’s okay, it’s me.” Steve whispered, a little weak and confused. 

 

“I-I know,” Bucky whimpered, holding a blanket tight around his shoulders, speaking once again, but very very quietly. “Please don’t say them.” He murmurs, curling up tighter and peering out at Steve with his big, kicked-puppy, scared blue eyes. 

 

Steve could have sworn that his heart shattered. 

 

“The trigger words, you mean?” He asked, voice cracking a little.

 

Bucky nods, burying his face in the blanket and shaking. 

 

There’s a silence and a soft creak. Bucky’s breath hitches, but instead of being hurt like he expected, he’s wrapped up in a tight hug and he can hear Steve humming a quiet tune. 

 

He practically melts into it, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder, unable to help a small sniffle, which quickly turns into full on sobbing.

 

Steve just holds him, rocking him side to side gently. Holding him. 

 

Bucky’s safe, he’s okay, so he holds onto Steve, clinging to him. Finding comfort and safety in the other boy’s shoulder while he’s held close. 

 

“Buck, I only know the English translations. I can say them in English, but not in Russian.” Steve murmurs after Bucky’s calmed down and they’re curled up together in Bucky’s bed, foreheads pressed together. 

 

“...oh.” Bucky whispers, looking at their hands, his metal fingers linked with Steve’s between them. 

 

“...let’s get some sleep. You need it.” Steve murmurs, shifting to be closer to Bucky. Without thought, Bucky adjusts for him and Steve tucks his head under Bucky’s chin, sighing quietly, both of them relaxing at the familiar position. 

 

“Okay.” Bucky mumbles after a moment, burying his face into Steve’s hair. 

 

He feels so much better now. 

 

And he has no need to be screaming. 

 

Not with Steve at his side. 


End file.
